


不惜歌者苦，但伤知音稀

by IvyLili



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: A bard sees a castle in the depth of the night.
Kudos: 1





	不惜歌者苦，但伤知音稀

**Author's Note:**

> The characters from the epic are "background characters" here.

吟游诗人在暮色中迷失了方向，远远地看到一座城堡的剪影便朝着那个方向赶去。

“无论如何总得有个过夜的地方吧，”诗人这样想道，“哪怕在马棚里凑合一晚上也总比露宿野外要好……”

让他始料未及的是，城堡里竟然灯火通明，人声鼎沸，似乎是恰好在举行一场庆典。人们热情地邀请诗人一同参与宴会，并且在听闻了他的职业之后，纷纷说要观看他表演。

最后吟游诗人甚至被领到了城堡主的面前。年轻的城堡主有着蓝色的眼睛，他和颜悦色地请吟游诗人演唱自己最擅长的歌曲。

诗人告诉城堡主，自己最擅长的是尼伯龙人的传奇叙事歌，但是那样一个悲剧与这宾主尽欢的场合并不相宜，所以恐怕要退而求其次，唱一支别的曲子来助兴了。

“没有关系，”城堡主说，“我们很想听您演唱这个传奇。”

于是吟游诗人为自己的琉特琴调了弦，演唱起那篇悲怆的史诗。他歌唱着梦中的飞鸟，歌唱着水底的黄金，歌唱着鲜血与火焰，歌唱着坚定而炽烈的灵魂。

厅堂中的人们都专注地聆听着诗人的吟唱，甚至有人在听到动情之处时落下了眼泪；就连一直侍立于城堡主身边，如橡树般沉稳、如石雕般静默的那位黑衣骑士，似乎眼角都有些微微泛红。

_Hie hat daz maere ein ende:_   
_daz ist der Nibelunge not._

诗人的演唱结束之后，他的听众们纷纷鼓掌叫好，感谢他对这段传奇故事的演绎。城堡主还让人拿来了宝石，作为给诗人的奖赏。

那一晚接下来的时光，对吟游诗人来说如同一个梦境：宴会上那些高贵的宾客们都像对老朋友那样，愉快地与他交谈，还有一位手持提琴的青年带着热情的笑容朝他走来，要同他切磋音乐与诗歌的技艺。

被欢歌笑语包围的诗人几乎忘却了漫漫长夜的流逝，但还是抵不住倦意一阵阵袭来，终于伏在长桌旁沉沉睡去。

第二天清晨吟游诗人是被冻醒的。他的头发、衣服和琉特琴都沾染了露水，华丽的厅堂早已消失不见；环顾四周，他发现自己竟身处一片废墟之中，周围的断壁残垣已盖满了青苔与藤蔓。

这真是一个奇异的梦啊，诗人想着，起身准备离开，却看到地上有什么亮晶晶的东西在发光。他俯身拨开草叶，发现了一枚宝石——与前晚城堡主赠予他的一模一样。

在离开那片废墟，到达了最近的城镇之后，吟游诗人向当地的居民问起了废墟的情况。于是他们告诉他，那是昔日的勃艮第王族留下的遗迹。

_Uns ist in alten maeren wunders vil geseit;_   
_von helden lobebaeren, von grozer arebeit._


End file.
